


My Girl

by Jodlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's, Angst, Barn Sex, F/M, bucky goes to war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: Every Soldier needs a girl and Bucky finds his perfect match





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Y/N gave a sigh as more of the noisy American boys flooded into the dance hall, they had just arrived and were eager to enjoy their freedom while it lasted. They were being stationed in the barracks of the English countryside but it was only a matter of time before they were shipped out to Europe. She didn’t mind them too much, it was just they were rowdy and she had enough to deal with as a military nurse without brawls breaking out every night. The English lads didn’t like how flirty their new allies were and a lot of the girl’s didn’t know what to make of it.  
She personally found some of the new arrivals awful. The nurse had come with her friends to enjoy a few dances before returning to her barracks and getting much needed rest but she had a problem. A very loud and very handsy problem.

The soldier had targeted her almost as soon as he stepped through the door and several times she had politely declined his offer of a drink or carefully avoided his advances for a dance. ‘Come on! Just one dance, just wanna see your pretty skirt twirl a little!’ His hand was on her wrist again and with an annoyed huff she pulled herself free, he was more persistent than last time with more drink in him, he grabbed her upper arm and yanked hard enough that the seam along her sleeve split.

Y/N let out a sharp gasp in both surprise and pain, before she could yell at the man and shove the heel of her hand against his chin another man seemed to materialise and pulled the other from her, 'Didn’t bring your manners, pal?’ She stared at the broad back in front of her, the newcomer seemed to be blocking her from the drunk’s view on purpose, it was a very protective stance and Y/N felt a little more at ease. 'I think you need to head back to barracks. Better yet – Go back to Jersey.’

'Why don’t you butt out!’ The drunk exclaimed and swayed toward the man with a beefy fist, the man’s arm came out toward her and gently he swept the nurse to the side with him and dodged the sloppy punch, the drunk fell against the table and cursed loudly. He made another swing and this time the soldier landed a solid, right hook to the drunk’s jaw and knocked him out cold.

A slight cheer rose up, some of the other soldiers clapping and raising their glasses, “You show 'im, Sarge!” “Alright, Bucky! You show 'em how Brooklyn boys do it!” Y/N sighed at the rowdy men and turned to leave, this was enough for one night and she really was tired. 'Hey, wait!’ The tall man fell into step beside her and Y/N froze when she saw his face for the first time, he smiled at her with a somewhat lopsided grin, 'He’s one of mine, sorry he caused trouble for you… I know he’s been hounding you all night already but…’ he gave a shrug, 'Can I buy you a drink?’  
There was no possible way she couldn’t stare at him, he was so attractive that she was captivated simply by his steel blue eyes and his perfectly chiselled features. He wore his hat slightly to the side, his brunette hair styled neatly beneath it – his entire appearance was impeccable and she didn’t think she’d seen a uniform look so well on anyone else. But his mouth… those perfectly shaped, plump lips, pink and moist as his tongue peeked out to lick his bottom lip in what she assumed was a habit. The corner’s curled up just right and Y/N couldn’t have refused if she’d wanted to. 'Sergeant James Barnes of the one o seventh.’

She blinked rapidly, her brain trying to process the information and get away from how beautiful he was, 'Y/N, Queen Alexandra’s Imperial Military Nursing Service.’ It was a mouthful to say but she was incredibly proud of the service and pointedly ignored his bemused expression – he was trying to turn it into an acronym but no one had managed it yet. 'And I’d like a G and T, please Sergeant.’

'Bucky.’ He said with another charming smile and pulled a chair out for her at the first free table he found.  
'Sorry?’ The nurse tucked her skirt underneath her as she sat, looking up at him slightly confused by the single word he had uttered.

'Call me Bucky.’ Another flash of teeth and he was striding toward the bar, parting a few of the soldiers confidently and getting the barman’s attention. She watched him curiously, admiring his confidence and poise – he had a funny accent but he was behaving better than most of his fellows had been so far. A moment later he was back, setting their drinks down and sitting across from her before taking his hat off and carefully running his hand over his hair to keep it neat – she wanted to mess it up so much. She wasn’t really sure what to say to him and sipped quietly at her drink before asking him where the name “Bucky” came from, he leaned forward to speak to her, he seemed to be naturally friendly and his every gesture showed it, 'Buchanan  is my middle name, my pal, Steve, came up with calling me Bucky and it kinda stuck. James is what my Ma calls me and that’s usually when I’m in trouble!’ 

He was so boyishly charming that Y/N began to relax and fell into easy conversation with him and that was only the beginning of her trouble. The way he unconsciously swayed to the music was a huge indicator that he liked to dance and she really wasn’t very keen on the activity. 'How old’s your sister?’ The nurse had to smile when he sat up straight and furrowed his brows, lips pursed slightly as he so obviously wondered how she knew he had a sister. 'When you got between me and that guy earlier, you blocked me from his view and kept me behind you the entire time, it was a very practised protective instinct – so you’re either happily married or you have a younger sister.’

'You one of those head nurses?’ Bucky laughed and licked his lips before answering, 'Yeah, I got a little sister back home, she’s real pretty and the fellas keep trying their luck… I hope she doesn’t get in too much trouble.’ Their was such a fond look in his eyes that Y/N couldn’t help but sigh at the sight, 'And no wife.’ A flash of his left ring finger brought her attention back to him fully and he chose that moment to stand up and offer his hand, 'I’m dying to dance with you, doll.’

Her head was already shaking back and forth, her eyes widened in a sort of alarm that made him grin further, 'I…really am a terrible dancer. I’ll step on your toes and lose all of my mystique.’ As an after thought she quickly tacked on, 'I’m not your “doll” either.’

'Lucky for you I’m a great dancer and my boots can handle your dainty, little feet… ma'am.’ He was a devil in disguise, she was sure of it, and somehow that made taking his hand impossible to resist.

'That’s worse,’ he knew that too by the way he smirked, 'I’m not a “ma'am” or a “doll”, I have a name and maybe you could use it?’ He didn’t reply as he tugged her gently toward him, the music wasn’t too slow and there was a good beat, his hand rested on the small of her back as his other hand cradled hers, easing her into a few easy steps. 'Not bad, Sergeant.’

Bucky laughed quietly at her compliment, 'You’re not so bad yourself, d- Y/N.’ He turned them smoothly and he wisely kept quiet when she tripped over her own feet, he thought her blush was sweet, 'You’re thinking too hard.’ He told her and she shrugged lightly rather than admit he was right, it was then that Bucky noticed the rip on her sleeve and a frown tugged on his perfect lips, it would need sewing up and he felt bad that she’d have to mend such a pretty dress because one of his men couldn’t hold their drink, 'If anyone gives you trouble again you let me know and I’ll take care of it. I’m gonna twirl you – there we go!’ Bucky watched Y/N’s skirt flare out as he turned her and he caught her smiling as she started to enjoy herself. 'I am such a good teacher!’

-

They met twice a week at the dance hall, Bucky was the only man she would dance with and though he flitted from girl to girl like a bee to flowers, he always ended up with her. They didn’t have much in common but they always found easy conversation and it wasn’t long before some of the soldiers started referring to her as “Bucky’s girl” she denied it when her friends asked her and of course the nurses all laughed at her denials. The barracks were always noisy on dance nights, curlers, hair spray, dresses, underwear and excited yells would be noisier than any dance hall, Y/N would blush when they started talking about her American sweetheart and she would very quickly change the attention to her friend and the soldier she had been caught kissing in the hall.   
It became a tradition for catcalls and wolf whistles to echo around the room when Y/N and Bucky would greet each other, bets were already made on how long it would be until they got together. He’d tell them to knock it off and roll his eyes, nodding his head toward the bar and she would follow him without question.

They would flirt, everyone could see them doing it but no one ever noticed the way they looked at each other or the subtle touches when they danced. Neither one of them were strangers to the opposite sex and after two months of hints and silent suggestion Y/N took his hand one night and guided him out of the dance hall and to the barn doors of the neighbouring farm. She leaned up and finally was able to press her lips to his – she hadn’t been able to stop her fascination with his mouth since the day she met him.  
Bucky pulled her close, sealing his mouth to hers, devouring her moan as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head and dominating the kiss. She didn’t simply let him take over, giving as good as she got and moving his hands from her waist to his hips in invitation. His large hands slipped under Y/N’s uniform blouse, marvelling at the smooth skin beneath beneath his fingers, his thumbs caressed along her ribs and traced the edge of her bra before he pulled away, a smile playing on his lips when her’s tried to follow, not wanting to stop kissing him, 'Not out here, doll.’ 

He took her hand and together they snuck into the barn, he helped her onto the ladder that led to the upper floor, bundles of fresh hay providing a safe hiding place for them to explore one another. Her dexterous fingers unbuttoned his shirt with practised ease, sliding it down his shoulders as she straddled him, her palms pressed to his chest with splayed fingers and she stroked down his body teasingly until she was undoing his trousers, whining a little when he captured her mouth and blocked her view of his body.   
Bucky undressed her whilst he kissed the nurse, fingers stumbling with the fastening of her bra but persevering he managed to remove the garment, manoeuvring them so that she was laid out atop his jacket, protected from the prickly hay, and once more she fought him to keep the kiss going. He wanted to admire her though, the sight of her stealing his breath faster than their kisses had, it was one of those clichéd nights where the sky was clear and the mood bright enough to cast a blueish light in through the windows and gaps in the barn’s old roof. Every curve and dip and groove of her body, letting his blue eyes rake over her before he dropped his head to slowly worship her body with his lips and tongue, groaning into her skin when her hands wound into his hair. 

Her suspenders were unsnapped from her stockings and Bucky slid her underwear down over her hips, his hands leaving a hot trail down along her thighs and further down her calves as he pulled them free of her, catching her foot in his right hand the soldier pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle and when she turned pink and tried to his herself from his eyes Bucky gave a reassuring grin. 'You okay, doll?’ 

'I’m not used to a guy taking his time like this…a little embarrassing…’ Y/N had never been looked at like this, never had a partner who seemed to cherish her as much as Bucky was right at that moment and she couldn’t think of a time she ever felt this exposed.

Bucky placed her knees either side of his hips and leaned over her, keeping his weight on his forearms so that he could nuzzle into her neck, inhaling her perfume, 'You have nothing to be embarrassed about – not a single thing. If we had more time I’d show you what I can do with my mouth,’ he felt her breath hitch and he brought his head up so that he could look her in the eye, 'Yeah, I caught you staring. I bet you know every little detail of my lips and I bet you thought about more than me kissing you with them.’ She was nearly crimson now, her skin hot and it was all because of the sinful words escaping those perfect lips. He had no problem with gazing into her eyes, boring into her very being with those mesmerising blues of his. 'You wanna be my girl until this stupid war is over?’

Her hands cupped his face, tracing his cheek bones and nodding slightly, 'I think I’d like that…’ His boyish grin was the last thing she saw before he was kissing her breathless with an addictive passion that she was determined to match. Bucky’s hand found it’s way to the base of Y/N’s back and lifted her hips just so, breathing in her perfume with a deep groan as he sheathed himself, she was so ready for him and Bucky felt a shiver run up his spine as her thighs squeezed against his hips. He didn’t need to mutter encouragements to her, he didn’t need to praise how tight her heat was as her body hugged him so perfectly and it was one of the few times he was utterly speechless.  
Bucky rolled his hips against hers, and Y/N mewled into his mouth, she moved with him as if they’d done this a thousand times before. They found an easy rhythm, their hands grabbed and stroked and caressed wherever they could, again and again her hands carded through his hair, tugging at the brunette locks. When ever she pulled a little too hard his hips crashed against hers, his thrusts gaining in speed and depth, huffing sharply against her collarbone as she called his name just a little too loud. 'Lay off the hair a little, Y/N.’ 

Bucky had slowed, grinding against her just right to make her whole body arch and tense, her mouth forming a sweet little “o” as sound seemed to get trapped in her chest, he grinned breathlessly and pressed his forehead to hers, hissing when her nails scored down his back. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her to himself, driving into her almost desperately, her name becoming a mantra on his tongue – neither of them cared who heard at this point.   
He knew he was bruising her hips by now, her skin slick as his with perspiration, it stung the cuts her nails had left in his back but it only encouraged him further. Bucky caught her gaze, staring unabashedly at her flushed face. Y/N felt as if he were burning her with his gaze, it was hot and predatory – his mouth was her undoing. His tongue slid over his bottom before his teeth caught it and the expression he had was so feral and raw that Y/N’s head fell back against the hay, her body coming completely undone for him.  
The brunette held her tight to himself, smothering his name with a hard kiss and working her through it, ploughing into her almost harshly until his vision whited out and he let out a satisfied yell.

With a little effort Bucky caught himself before he could crush the nurse under him, falling to her right with a satisfied grin, both of them panting as if they had run a marathon. They dressed quietly once they had cooled down, smiling at each other every time their eyes met and then helping the other neaten up their uniforms. He held her hand all the way back to the dance hall, making sure she would get safely back to her barracks before heading to his own.

-

They were both deployed a week later, Bucky heading to the front lines whilst Y/N went to the field hospital. Every time a soldier was brought in injured Y/N silently prayed it wasn’t him, some of the boys she took care of – and some of them were just boys, barely grown men – broke her heart. She saw them break both physically and mentally, missing limbs and memories of their friends dying in front of them made for haunting nightmares. How many dog tags had she collected?  
By the time they were called back to England the nurses felt as if they had been in the fighting, the glamour of helping their boys was sullied by blood and no one wanted to go dancing. 

When Y/N decided to get some air one night she was surprised to find a familiar face, a brunette soldier half way through climbing the gates into the nurses’ barracks, ’…Bucky?’ His head shot up, alarmed that he might have been caught trying to sneak in but then he smiled big and bright. His eyes seemed tired, he’d seen the same horrors she had but his smile was still boyish and his spirit burning hot. He jumped down from the fence and caught her in his arms, hugging her close and burying his nose into her hair – he’d missed her. 'You’re going to get in so much trouble!’ She admonished him fondly.

'You girls have locked yourselves up in here since you got back,’ he held her at arms length, obviously checking her over for any injuries. Though they weren’t in the fighting the nurses were always at risk of shelling and Bucky knew that traumatised soldiers were dangerous too – she seemed just fine and he pulled her back into his chest. 'You gotta get out of here, thinking about it won’t do anyone any good… Hey?’ Y/N hid her face into his shirt as she wound her arms around his middle, crying for the first time since she’d been deployed and feeling ashamed for showing him such weakness. Bucky held her tight and let her cry it all out.

-

It took a while for everyone to adjust, for everything to fall back into place like before, the American soldiers and the English soldiers still had disagreements, there were still fights but there was a camaraderie there hadn’t been before too. The nurses still made a fuss and spent hours getting ready to go out, they came back a little tougher and this time it was a few of the men fighting off advances from them.   
Bucky danced with his girl, she tripped over her feet still but they could laugh about that and they did often. They would sneak away like naughty children to the barn – finding it padlocked one night after the owner had caught them the night before. Bucky had picked Y/N up and carried her over a stone wall, searching for a suitable place to ravish his girl, both of them giggling when he got his boot stuck in a hole, deciding to stop in the middle of the field and have his way with her rather than keep looking. 

He’d walked her back to her barracks, kissing her until their lips were red and swollen in front of the gate. She giggled at him when he gave her a lazy salute and blew him a kiss, he caught it and pressed it to his heart.

That had been the last time he’d seen her alive. The warning sirens had been too late sounding as planes flew overhead, dropping shells from the sky with little accuracy – the explosions were scattered over the countryside. The nurses’ barracks had been hit hard.   
The only consolation was that they had been sleeping when the bombs hit and Bucky hoped that they hadn’t known, that they hadn’t been frightened or suffered. Stretchers with the bodies covered up were lined up along the road, he’d found Y/N’s body and he knelt beside her quietly, holding her cold hand that had slipped from the stretcher and no one had the heart to shoo him away. 

He cried silently, angry at himself that he hadn’t been able to help her and sad that he hadn’t had longer to spend with her. Bucky pressed a lingering kiss to her hand before tenderly placing it under the white sheet and standing up. He wiped his eyes on his sleep and stiffly he began to walk away, his jaw clenched as frustrated anger began to fester inside his chest. A fire growing inside him that he hadn’t had before and he silently swore that if he had to walk to Austria to end this damn war, he’d do it.

Bucky Barnes stopped, he turned on his heel and stood at attention, saluting his girl with the silent promise to win this war for her.


End file.
